


Stay

by mikunicchi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikunicchi/pseuds/mikunicchi
Summary: "Stay" Nino would demand, and Ohno would stay.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  [ **ninonia_earth** ](http://ninonia-earth.livejournal.com/)  
> 
> 
> from [here](https://mikunicchi.livejournal.com/26978.html). Hi there! I originally intended to write this as soon as possible but somehow I couldn’t really manage. I did my best to make Nino as clingy as possible but... I wonder if this is okay? haha I still hope you like this and forgive my lateness T-T 

It was hot and it was cold. The strange feeling was almost overwhelming for Nino as he finally made his way to his apartment. His manager dropped him earlier and it was a long day. Like, really a long day. Going to Okayama and returning from there required too much energy and even though he usually wouldn’t complain about working in general, he was just plainly feeling drained. 

He dragged his tired steps to the elevator and let his back lean to the cool surface. It felt so nice to his already hot skin, and he inhaled a deep breath and closed his eyes while waiting for the elevator to reach his floor. 

Nino opened his eyes with the lazy bing that the elevator produced. He slowly, tiredly made his way to his door. He stumbled inside once he opened his door. He toed his shoes off and went straight to his bedroom, feeling like he has no energy left inside him. He threw his baseball cap to God knows where before letting himself fall onto the bed. He reached to the controller of his air conditioning blindly, only managing to turn it on before completely fallen asleep. 

***

The next day, Nino woke up with a sore throat and feeling like a shit. He had been too tired to set a timer for his air conditioner when he went to sleep and now he was cursing himself for forgetting it. He coughed and grimaced with the pain in his chest. His whole body felt heavy and the constant ringing of his phone was beyond irritating especially now. 

He heaved a sigh knowing too well that he had to take that call which was probably coming from his manager.

“Yes?” he answered with a cracked voice. 

“Ninomiya-kun?” his manager sounded surprised. “I’m about to reach your house but you okay?”

“Yeah,” Nino answered not really bothered about explaining himself. “I’ll be ready.” 

“Okay, I’ll be waiting,” his manager answered, concerned but not really acting on it. 

Nino cut the line, without really thinking about it. It wasn’t like he could take a break just because he was sporting a cold. Being an idol didn’t work like that, after all. 

At times like that, Nino wondered if it would be easier if he had an office job, but he would always stop thinking about it. He loved being in Arashi after all. 

He sighed again, thinking about how he would hang on for the day, he left his house.

***

Arashi wasn’t Arashi for nothing. One look to Nino and they all understood that Nino indeed had a fever. However, all of them knew too well that the petite guy, despite being known as whiny brat was a tough guy who didn’t like having people fuss over him. That didn’t stop the other members from doing what they could do for Nino, of course. Sho had followed him up in order to cover up for Nino’s lack of witty comments; Aiba was being more air-headed than usual to keep the eyes on him and not Nino; Jun’s weird and smelly tea was waiting for him on the table when they returned the green room for their first break. Only Ohno hadn’t said or acted upon anything. If it was any other time, Nino would have said or done something but he was too tired even for caring. 

The day somehow come to an end with the help of his members yet, Nino was barely keeping himself away from collapsing. He got into the car driven by his manager and let the exhaustion surface as he closed his eyes.

He had no idea when or how he managed to fall asleep but it was his manager’s voice that woke him up. “Ninomiya-kun?” he was loud enough for Nino to stir. “We’re here,” Nino heard him saying. But he didn’t really have the energy to open his eyes just yet. _A few seconds more,_ he thought until the words that came out of his manager’s mouth made him snap from his drowsiness. “Also you have a few days off Ninomiya-kun,” he said almost gently. 

Nino opened his eyes, blinked a few times with surprise. _How come?_ He thought suddenly feeling very awake. They were busy, like _really_ busy. There was no time for him to play his games, let alone rest. He was prepared and he was used to it. So he couldn't contain himself from asking; “How?” 

Nino could see the small smile on his manager's face through the rear of the mirror. “You guys have a good leader,” he said only and Nino knew their old man probably fought for this. 

“Thank you,” he murmured, slightly bashful that Ohno went out of his way to make sure Nino got some rest. 

“Thank Ohno-kun, not me,” his manager said when he parked the car in front of Nino's house. 

Nino nodded, he was going to thank Ohno once he gets better. 

***

The subtle way of Ohno and Nino's relationship was no surprise to anyone. They were close since the beginning and they only got closer with time if that was even possible. But since Ohmiya was the pair who challenged every impossible together, Nino wasn't surprised to hear that it was Ohno who got some day off for Nino.

Ohno would do anything for the members, especially for Nino. Yes, it would be hard but Ohno has never backed out even for once when it was about Nino. And Nino too has never thought of turning his back when it was about him. All of the members were protective towards Ohno, yet everyone knew Nino’s protectiveness was on a different level. 

Nino dialed Ohno’s number as soon as he got inside his apartment, shutting his door firmly. The phone kept ringing… no answer. Nino sighed as the call connected itself to the message box. 

Nino stayed silent for a moment, not knowing what to say. Then he decided to settle on what he thinks. “... Thank you…” he murmured with his raspy and tired voice before ending the call. 

After that, he barely made it to his bed, letting the sleep claim him. 

***

He woke up with the feeling of a well-known hand over his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes, his eyelids feeling heavy but he had a good reason to open them. 

“... Oh-chan...” he murmured. It wasn’t a question, he knew it was him. 

“Did I wake you?” Ohno’s soft voice reached Nino’s ears, making him smile faintly. He was slowly stroking Nino’s hairs, taking his bangs out of his face. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay…” Nino murmured, sighing contently like a cat. He got comfortable as he leaned into Ohno’s touch. If he was in his right state, he might have questioned how Ohno came into his house or where did he find the keys. But not now. _He’s Ohno,_ Nino thought. He would find a way. A minute passed with the comfortable silence with Ohno stroking Nino's hair when Nino decided to talk again. 

“Thank you for coming, Oh-chan,” he said softly. 

Ohno smiled. It was the kind of smile that Nino liked very much. “You're unexpectedly amenable tonight,” he commented. 

Nino snorted. “Not get used to it,” he managed to get a snark. 

Ohno chuckled. “Okay,” he said softly. “Rest for now Nino,” he added while continuing stroke his hair. 

“Will you stay?” Nino managed to squeeze out before still claimed him again. 

“Do you want me to?” Ohno asked. Nino could hear his smile from his voice. 

“Stay,” Nino demanded lastly before closing his eyes. 

And Ohno stayed.


End file.
